


Lost and Found

by janeaustenfangirl



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Ascots, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Modern Day Marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeaustenfangirl/pseuds/janeaustenfangirl
Summary: “What is beautiful is good, and who will be good will soon be beautiful.” ~ Sappho
Relationships: Count Dracula/Abraham Van Helsing
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949926
Kudos: 16





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: Lost and Found

“Well, shit,” he mumbled under his breath, as he rummaged through his door.

Where the _hell_ was it? He wasn’t going to the party without it, he told himself. His outfit simply would not be complete without his favorite ascot.

He pushed his ties out of the way, re-examined every single ascot he owned.

No, that wasn’t it — wrong shade of purple — no, no that lemon yellow would stand out a bit too much— ruby red? Well, it admittedly didn’t look horrible, but he’d much prefer his deep purple ascot. He pulled the ascot out of where it was folded (or, where it had been before he had thrown the whole drawer into disarray with his foraging). Maybe it could be back-up if he couldn’t find the purple one.

He took a step back. Maybe it wasn’t in the proper drawer, then. Maybe when Bram was doing the laundry earlier that day he had placed it in a different one? He was typically very good about that sort of thing (actually, he was the one who introduced Dracula to the idea of using more than one drawer in the first place), but it could have been incidental.

He rummaged through his shirt drawer, and found nothing except, well, shirts.

Alright — the one below that, then, where he kept his pants? Only pants. Typical. He let out an exasperated sigh.

He checked the drawer below that, which he rarely used because it was uncomfortably low, and there was, again, nothing, save for a random sock which had a hole in the heel. He slammed the drawer shut.

That was it! He wasn’t going! He was going to stay home if he couldn’t wear his favorite ascot — he’d lie, say he had a headache, or something —

“Vlad?” Bram asked from the doorway of their bedroom.

“Are you ready to go? We’ll be late if we don’t leave soon, and we —“

“There it is!” Vlad exclaimed the moment he laid eyes on his husband.

“....What?” Bram replied.

“My ascot! I’ve been looking for it everywhere.”

“Oh, I’m sorry — I mean, I didn’t think — I’ll take it off —“

“No, no — it looks nice on you. I was just worried I had lost it, is all,” Vlad said. “I’ll wear the red one.” He held up the red ascot he had never put back.

“Are you sure? If you want to wear this one —“

“Really. We’ll be late, anyways.” Vlad walked over to his husband in long strides. Stroked his cheek. “I was just worried I’d lost it.”

“Good thing you’ve found it, then,” Bram mumbled, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Good indeed…” Vlad let his voice trail off whilst he tied the ascot around his throat. “Now, ready to leave?”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is kinda short and stupid but I couldn’t think of anything else for this prompt. Also yall seemed to really like my last fic with the marriage au so I thought I’d carry that on.   
> Don’t worry, if you like the ones set in 1897 — the next one is.


End file.
